xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire Verum
Grimoire Verum is the person lurking in the U.M.N. and manipulating the events from the background. He appears in Xenosaga: A Missing Year and is rarely mentioned elsewhere. Biography Lost Jerusalem Grimoire was the former Chief of Vector Industries's Zohar Research Department at Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Grimoire was the person in the era of Lost Jerusalem who deciphered Lemegeton, which had been left behind as an ancient document by Jesus Christ and chaos, and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Program Lemegeton, a link experiment with the Original Zohar, found by T. Masuda, in the era of Lost Jerusalem was performed using his own daughter, Nephilim Verum, as a test subject. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Lost Jerusalem. Afterwards, Program Lemegeton ended up being scattered all throughout the U.M.N. Ars Nova / U.M.N. Although Grimoire became an existence of the imaginary number domain, he had not been swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. Grimoire continued to wander the U.M.N. as a mental entity in search of a being. He was searching for Nephilim. He lurked for thousands of years in Ars Nova, a place that was sealed in the deepest part of S-Division, the highest security level within the U.M.N. The first test subject of the link experiments with the Original Zohar using Program Lemegeton in the era of Lost Jerusalem was Nephilim. That Nephilim was, in fact, Grimoire's very own daughter. While wishing for the return of his daughter who had vanished into the imaginary number domain, Grimoire endured in loneliness at the innermost depths of the U.M.N. for thousands of years. Time of Xenosaga To resurrect Nephilim, he caused Gnosis Terrorism, sending Gnosis under his control to attack the capital cities of various planets. Grimoire's purpose, however, was not terrorism. It was to secure the little girl Almadel who would be the vessel for Nephilim's resurrection. In order to capture Almadel, Grimoire used the power of the fragments of Lemegeton, and manipulated the Gnosis. As a result, because the appearances of Gnosis were concentrated on city areas, and many ordinary citizens became sacrificed, the incidents came to be called "Gnosis Terrorism". Vector has denied any and all connection to Grimoire or the Gnosis terrorism, and to this day refuses to comment on the events. Using Lemegeton, he tried to revive Nephilim's consciousness. However, Almadel rejected these memories and sacrificed herself to stop the Song of Nephilim created by Lemegeton; Almadel Gnosified and turned into salt. Trivia * Grimoire's Lemegeton research was later used and researched by Joachim Mizrahi, who also tried to revive his lost daughter in a vessel. * His identity and role is mysterious, and may be a reincarnation of Jesus Christ, or one of Jesus's Apostles, similar to how Shion Uzuki is the reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene, given he was able to decipher Lemegeton which was left behind by Jesus. * Grimoire Verum bears a strong physical resemblance to Shigeyoshi Inoue, the captain of the Eldridge in Xenogears. The similarities go even further, however, as Inoue had an unnamed daughter whose appearance seemed to serve as the basis for Elhaym's physical body when the Biological Computer Kadomony created a mother for Abel. Both of them were also central figures in a catastrophe that took place thousands of years before the beginning of their respective stories which ultimately served as the genesis for each story. Their similarities stop there, however, as their personalities are completely different and their placement within their games' own timelines differs by a few thousand years. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Vector employees Category:Scientists